Free will
by kami nee chan
Summary: Ser um x-men não se resume em cumprir as ordens de Charles Xavier. Heroísmo significa fazer o que é preciso e o que é certo, mesmo quando isto significa ir contra a vontade de seus amigos.
Sentada em uma poltrona grande e aconchegante, a ruiva guiava os olhos verdes para a paisagem distante além da janela. Não havia nenhuma expressão em seu rosto e seus pensamentos estavam claramente muito distante do amontoado de árvores no topo de um morro longe demais de onde estava agora.

Paralisada. Rogue era uma mulher cheia de atitude, mas naquele momento a revolta que levava seus pensamentos para pontos muito além das colinas, lhe consumia tanto que a bela ruiva encontrava-se simplesmente paralisada. Prisões de concreto não eram fortes o bastante para mantê-la presa, aquelas atitudes que a forçavam a ficar ali parada, sim.

A paisagem que era vista sem ser de fato observada voltou a chamar sua atenção quando o sol, já cansado, permitiu-se cair por trás da colina. O espaço entre o solo escuro do morro e o azul acinzentado do céu ao vespertino parecia cuidadosamente desenhado na mesa linha da copa alta das árvores distantes, a sequência de troncos quase pareciam as grossas grades de uma prisão. E por trás dos mesmos, preso, estava o último resquício de luz solar.

Tão forte e intenso, o laranja brilhava quase criando a ilusão de que o pequeno amontoado de árvores estava em chamas; uma prisão de madeira para aprisionar uma explosão de fogo. Era como se sentia e talvez por isto aquela miragem natural tivesse conseguido ser forte o bastante para quebrar sua concentração em uma prisão real constituída basicamente pela janela para qual olhava e a poltrona confortável em que estava jogada.

Havia tanta coisa em jogo naquele momento. Uma parte de sua cabeça entendia o motivo para estar ali, mas outra simplesmente achava aquilo inaceitável. Injustificável era a palavra exata.

Era uma x-men. Por toda sua vida teve motivos de sobra que pudessem a conduzir por caminhos obscuros, mas no fim sempre acabou encontrando meios de agir corretamente. Devia isto à confiança que um homem depositou em si quando ainda era um ser humano perdido, e dia após dia, mantinha-se firme em seu respeito e gratidão à Charles Xavier.

Mas agora...

... Aquilo simplesmente não estava certo.

Ao ver aquela luz flamejante, um surto de coragem lhe acometeu. Simplesmente não havia motivos para aceitar ficar ali parada, e Rogue ergueu-se para colocar-se à postos do parapeito da janela. Antes que seus braços pudessem dar-lhe força suficiente para o voo a voz carregada de sotaque lembrou-lhe que não estava sozinha ali:

– Aonde pensa que vai, _chérie_? – questionou em seu tom naturalmente sedutor.

Mas a ruiva conhecia o carcereiro que tinham lhe resignado muito bem; reconhecia o tom de alerta na advertência de Rémi.

– Para onde todos nós deveríamos ir. – respondeu batendo as unhas no beiral de pedra da ampla janela da mansão com impaciência.

– O professor quer que fiquemos aqui. – foi o que ouviu, e logo riu desta frase que soava absurda no timbre do ex-ladrão.

– Agora você é um homem que segue as regras, _sugar_? – provocou.

– Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nosso lugar é aqui.

– Talvez o seu seja. – concluiu dando de ombros.

Logo em seguida voltou-se para a janela à sua frente, mas novamente antes de ganhar os céus o francês a fez parar:

– Não me obrigue a fazê-la parar, _chérie_. Sabe que é para impedi-la que estou aqui.

– Eu sou a única pessoa que pode pará-la, Gambit.

– Se o professor acha que não é uma boa ideia, então é porque há algo que não sabemos _mon amour_.

– Eu já parei Exess uma vez, Renko não será diferente. O que ela está fazendo é uma calamidade... é meu dever pará-la, Gambit.

– Não é a hora certa Vampira, nós se quer temos a confirmação de que é mesmo a Renko que está por trás de tudo. O que temos são apenas boatos.

– Acredite, eu sei.

– Não. Você acha que sabe, mas apenas irá se colocar em risco. Lembre-se que não foi apenas você que se viu de frente com Nathaniel Exess. – relembrou assumindo um tom mais enérgico em sua voz.

– Não quero menosprezar os seus esforços ao destruir aquela máquina, mas foi para dentro da minha cabeça que ele veio. Eu o vi, Gambit, eu o senti.

– Arriscaria a sua vida, e a do professor?

– A minha vida? Sr ou Sra Sinistros, você sabe para quem trabalham. Nada é mais pessoal para mim do que impedir aqueles que seguem Apocalipse, dando-lhe mais poder. A vida do professor? – hesitou – Pergunte à Charles se uma vida vale mais do as centenas e milhares de pessoas inocentes que estão sendo mortas sem nem ao menos saberem o que está as atacando.

– Estou apenas pedindo que espere...

– E eu estou informando que não vou permitir que mais pessoas paguem por algo que podemos impedir. São crianças, Gambit... apenas crianças. Tenho muito respeito e admiração por Charles Xavier, mas fingir que nada está acontecendo não é o estilo dos x-men. Não foi esta pessoa que ele me ensinou a ser. – concluiu.

Naquele momento o moreno com quem dialogava compreendeu que nada iria a desmotivar, ou impedir Vampira de seguir em frente. Foi voluntário para vigiar a namorada, pois a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outro ali. Sabia que cedo ou tarde ela faria sua escolha.

Secretamente, também não era a favor de esperar. A mensagem de Logan era de que Renko havia tido uma visão que previa o nascimento do mais poderoso de todos os mutantes; a pessoa que colocaria fim a sua existência. A visão não muito clara não revelou quando ou exatamente onde, mas algo nos genitores fizeram a mutante crer que aquela criança viria do sul dos Estados Unidos.

De Kentucky à Florida, da Louisiana à Virginia; gestantes estavam morrendo sem um diagnóstico plausível. Estavam saudáveis em um dia e, de repente, não amanheciam com vida. No atestado de óbito uma inexplicável hipertermia era descrita como causa da morte. Como se uma maldição divina as tivesse atingido. Rogue foi a primeira a relembrar que Peste era o guerreiro mais amado de Apocalipse.

Mas Xavier os mandou ficar afastados de tudo aquilo, amuados na mansão como se estivessem com medo. Ou simplesmente sem ligar para o que estava acontecendo. Cyclope e Storn assumiram a filosofia de que o professor deveria ter motivos para crer que o nascimento de tal mutante seria mais prejudicial do que o genocídio supostamente ordenado por Renko. Jean não se manifestou, passava os dias trancafiada com Charles sem que ninguém soubesse de fato o que ambos estavam procurando. Rogue foi a única a dar mais importância aos números de mães mortas e filhos não nascidos. E Gambit temia que Vampira seguisse seu caminho por conta.

Parte sua concordava com a namorada, como um dos x-men mais perdidos antes de redimir-se em Xavier acreditava que se o professor encontrasse este mutante e o ensinasse desde cedo o que é certo e como é crescer cercado de pessoas que o aceitam, não haveria riscos deste mutante ser tão prejudicial a ponto de tantas mortes parecerem justificáveis. Outra parte temia tanto o sucesso quanto o fracasso de Rogue.

No fracasso Rogue com certeza encontraria a morte, mesmo se chagasse a absorver os poderes de Renko sempre haveria o risco eminente de ela não suportar a carga que estava recebendo. Não mais animador que isto era a ideia de Vampira ser bem sucedida. Mais uma vez Exess teria que buscar um novo recipiente para seu álter ego. Xavier estaria novamente no topo da lista, ou até mesmo a própria Vampira poderia ser usada mesmo sem poderes psíquicos, apenas para que este poder chegue até Charles.

– Não posso deixar que vá. – disse por fim, mas aquilo já nem era mais um argumento.

– O homem que diz me amar, costumava andar ao meu lado ao invés de me impedir.

– Mas isto é ver você caminhar para o suicídio!

– Isto é ser um x-men!

.:.

– O que foi Charles? – a ruiva se virou na direção do mestre.

Nada havia sido dito, mas ela sentia a vibração das ondas e dos pensamentos do mestre. Xavier apenas fechou os olhos em um sinal claro de concentração.

– Ela se foi. – disse por fim.

– Vou pedir para Scott trazê-la de volta. Devíamos ter pedido à Tempestade para ficar com ela, era óbvio que Gambit não a impediria.

– De fato, sinto Gambit deixando a mansão também. Não a impeça Jean, deixe-a ir.

– Mas você...

– Pequenos detalhes podem ter grandes influências nas consequências do futuro. Todos vocês sempre fazem o que eu lhes peço, hoje foi a vez de Vampira fazer o que eu precisava. O livre arbítrio é um dom tão poderoso quanto "o toque da vampira", ela precisava escolher ir.

– Eu não entendo. Então porque ordenou que todos ficassem?

– As pessoas que Rogue toca ficam dentro da cabeça dela eternamente. Eu a ajudo a manter estas influências trancafiadas em algum ponto de seu inconsciente, mas Exess... temo que se Vampira absorver a energia de Renko, irá despertar todo o potencial do álter ego do Sr Sinistro com todas as suas forças somadas. Não posso garantir Vampira tenha força suficiente para sobreviver a isto.

– Então é mais um motivo para irmos atrás dela. – concluiu assustada com a perspectiva que o mestre estava lhe apresentando, mas Charles pareceu se esforçar para ignorar sua fala –Não é, Professor?

– Vampira também está certa. Somente ela pode causar um momento de vulnerabilidade bom o suficiente para agirmos contra a fonte de todo este mal. Por isto o livre arbítrio de Rogue teve de ser respeitado.

– Charles, você vai permitir que ela se sacrifique? – a ruiva perguntou chocada.

– Sacrifício significa que a pessoa aceitou o seu destino. Não me entenda mal, Jean, vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para salvá-la, mas Vampira está totalmente certa, o bem maior deve prevalecer.

– E o mutante?

– Certamente me manterei concentrado naquela região até encontra-lo, mas infelizmente não serei capaz de senti-lo antes que seus genes mutantes despertem. Temos ainda alguns anos, a única pessoa que tem interesse em vê-lo morto antes que seus poderes se manifestem é Renko.

– Charles se eu estiver lá quando ela absorver os poderes de Renko, posso manter Vampira mentalmente estabilizada. Há outras maneiras... – insistiu a ruiva.

– Eu vou precisar de você para me ajudar a esvair aquela essência deste mundo. Mas sou mais forte que Vampira, e você tem o mesmo livre arbítrio que ela Jean. Reúna os x-men, de qualquer forma teremos que estar prontos quando a hora chegar, seja qual for a sua escolha.


End file.
